<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impedimenta by jcc_seo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424915">Impedimenta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcc_seo/pseuds/jcc_seo'>jcc_seo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Lovers, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, M/M, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcc_seo/pseuds/jcc_seo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaemin has always thought that Renjuns incessant staring meant that he hated him, maybe it boiled down to the not so unspoken Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry.  Whatever it was, Jaemin was growing tired of the boy he liked glaring at him all the time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>'00 FIC FEST ROUND TWO</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Impedimenta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy! </p><p>This is prompt #00129</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaemin threw his bag onto the floor and sat down at the lunch table with a sigh. He made sure to move the plate of pepper steak pie out of the way before he rested his forehead onto the table. Jeno, still with some spring in his step, sat next to Jaemin and began rubbing gentle circles on his back. </p><p>“I’m so tired,” Jaemin huffed as he lifted his head from the table to look at his friend. “I seriously can’t believe you made an extra quidditch practice for tonight! Friday night, my catch up on homework and sleep night!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but you know how important this game is,” Jeno looked at the other boy with lots of sympathy in his eyes. “We need to beat those dirty snakes.”</p><p>“You speak as if your own boyfriend isn’t one of them,” Jaemin moved to pull his pie back towards himself and caught a glimpse of the entrance of the Great Hall. “Speak of the devil.” Jaemin watched as Donghyuck passed the Slytherin table and made his way towards them at the Gryffindor table. </p><p>“I also thought you could use an extra break from the work and come have some fun.” Jeno fiddled with the fastenings of his cloak as he spoke.</p><p>“That’s such a stupid idea Nono, I still have to do the work but now I also have quidditch.” Jaemin sighed.</p><p>“Why don’t you just drop some of the extra credit stuff, you don’t really need it,” Jeno said before Donghyuck arrived in front of them and bent down to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. </p><p>Jeno beamed, “Hi Hyuckie, how’s your day been so far?” </p><p>“Its been okay,” Donghyuck began running his fingers through Jeno’s hair. “It would’ve been better if I saw you more.” </p><p>Jaemin let out an audible and over-exaggerated gag. He hated that they were so mushy and in love. “Can you two get a room”’ Donghyuck shot him a glare and then continued to coo at his boyfriend. </p><p>Unimpressed, and quite frankly uninterested,  Jaemin turned once more towards his lunch and tried to block out the incessant conversation of his best friend and his lover. But before he could get stuck into his food, he saw someone looking at him from the Slytherin table. </p><p>Of course, it was Huang Renjun, he was always staring at Jaemin with those cold eyes. Jaemin has tried to figure out why the other boy looked at him with such distaste. It’s almost like Renjun hated him, but looking back on the 6 years that they’ve known each other Jaemin can’t pinpoint exactly why. He’s been nothing but kind to the other, hell, Jaemin thinks he’s been nicer to him than any other Slytherin. Jaemin even thought that he might have had feelings for him at one point but soon dismissed them once he knew Renjun hated him. </p><p>Not in the mood to entertain Renjun’s staring game this afternoon, Jaemin pushed his untouched food to the side, stood up, and turned towards Jeno and Donghyuck, who were still cooing at each other.</p><p>“I’m going to class to try and get some homework done before it starts,” Jaemin announced as he threw his bag over his shoulder and bid farewell to his friend. </p><p>“Nana,” Jeno looked at him with concern in his eyes as he picked up a bread roll from the basket. “At least eat this on your way up?” </p><p>Jaemin accepted the bread and made his way out of the great hall, taking the long way around to avoid passing the Slytherin table but he made sure to sneak one last glance at the raven haired Slytherin before he exited completely.</p><p>He then made his way quickly up to the Divination class, the route all too familiar. Part of him was glad that Divination was his last lesson for the day, he enjoyed it more than any other subject and he had quite a knack for it. The other part of him hated it because they were with the Slytherins, which meant that Renjun could spend the next two hours glaring into the back of Jaemin’s head.</p><p>Jaemin sat at his usual spot on the puff chair next to the fireplace and began pulling out his quill and books.</p><p>“Don’t get too comfortable over there, Mr. Na. I am going to move you to a new partner as soon as the lesson begins,” Professor Lee said as he entered his classroom.</p><p>Jaemin groaned to himself, hoping that he’d be paired with someone who didn’t make him want to pull his hairs out last thing on a Friday afternoon.</p><p>One by one, students started filing into the class and soon Jeno was sitting across from Jaemin. Jeno was about to say something when he was interrupted by Professor Lee.</p><p>“Students, please quite down. Now, I would like to move you to a new partner for today’s lesson.” A chorus of groans echoed around the room, much resembling the one Jaemin let out earlier. “Right then, Mr. Park please move to Mr. Zhong's table.” </p><p>Jaemin began to lose interest as the professor carried on rattling off names and rearranging students until he stopped next to his and Jeno’s table. “Mr. Huang, please move here.” </p><p>Jaemin rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath, this was going to be the lesson from hell. Jeno shot him a bemused smile as he stood up, whispering a quiet, “good luck,” when he passed Jaemin.</p><p>Neither of them spoke once Renjun had taken his seat.</p><p>“Right, today we are going to carry on with tea leaves readings. I have tried to pair you up with those who I do not think you are very well acquainted. This will ensure that you are not drawing from past knowledge to help your predictions. I expect a well written report on what you have read for your partner by the end of the lesson.” Professor Lee rambled on some more about resources to use and pages to find before he sat down at his desk, leaving the students to their own devices. </p><p>“I’ll read yours first then?” Jaemin finally broke the silence once they had both emptied their cups. </p><p>Renjun nodded.</p><p>Jaemin took the small, plain white teacup from in front of Renjun and bought it up to his eye level. He began to inspect its contents, turning it every which way to see all the angles. “Well, I see grapes. They usually predict some sort of happiness in the near future.” Jaemin turned the cup around once more. “I also see a… parasol which usually symbolises new love or a new lover. Together they could mean that your happiness will come from your new lover.” </p><p>Once Jaemin had put the cup back in its original spot Renjun spoke, mouth slightly agape. “You didn’t even open a book, how did you know that?”</p><p>Jaemin smiled to himself, slightly enjoying being praised for his knowledge. “I study a lot, and some would say that I have a knack for this subject.” </p><p>“Let me try yours.”</p><p>Tentatively, Renjun took the cup from in front of Jaemin and began examining it. Jaemin watched as he turned the cup, tongue between his teeth and eyebrows furrowed, as he flipped frantically through  the pages of his textbook.</p><p>After a frustrating 15 minutes, Jaemin decided to step in and assist the struggling Slytherin. “Can I help you?” </p><p>“No,” Renjun huffed and sat staring at the cup again. “Actually please help me, I can never see the shapes.” </p><p>Jaemin moved his chair so that he was sitting next to Renjun and he could see the teacup clearly. He then started explaining the ways he’s learnt to find the symbols, the patterns, and the angles to look from. </p><p>Jaemin pointed to a symbol that he saw minutes ago and asked Renjun to decipher it. </p><p>“That’s… a bicycle?” Renjun asked, looking up at Jaemin.</p><p>“Yes, and it symbolises?” </p><p>Renjun began furiously flipping through his textbook again. “A balanced lifestyle?” </p><p>“Exactly, and what’s that over there?” Jaemin pointed to the other symbol he saw sitting in the cup. </p><p>“I think… it’s an angel and it symbolised good news.” Renjun said, more sure of himself this time around. </p><p>Jaemin nodded, part of him wanted to explain that the angel often symbolises luck with love but he chose to keep that to himself. </p><p>They both finished their write ups to hand back to Professor Lee just as the lesson ended. Renjun let out a small parting greeting, which Jaemin reciprocated before he found Jeno and started walking out of the divination class and towards the great hall for dinner. </p><p>“How was it? I’m surprised you didn’t bite his head off.” Jeno joked.</p><p>Jaemin let out a sarcastic laugh. “Be lucky I haven’t bitten yours off yet.” </p><p>Once they reached the staircase to the dungeon next to the great hall, Jaemin stopped. “I’m going back to the common room to try and finish my work before quidditch practice. If I fall asleep, just leave me, I’m so tired.”</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Jaemin woke up feeling better rested than he had in months. He had, in fact, fallen asleep in the common room with his face pressed into his textbook and Jeno really hadn’t  woken him up for practice. He was only woken up at about 11 pm to move into his bed. Jaemin was thankful because ,quite frankly, he needed the sleep. </p><p>He hopped out of bed at about 7 am and got ready for the day while most other people were still asleep. He grabbed and blanket from his trunk and his novel from his bedside table and made his way out of Gryffindor tower. Stopping by the great hall to grab an extra strong cup of coffee and breakfast muffin before making his way out of the castle and towards the black lake with the hopes of enjoying the summer morning.</p><p>Once he reached the little sunny patch he was looking for, he stopped. He fumbled with the many things in his hands, almost spilling his coffee and then dropping his book. He expected it to drop with a thud but instead he saw it floating just above the ground. </p><p>Jaemin turned to see Rejun sitting sheepishly on a large rock about a meter away from him. Jaemin hadn’t even seen him earlier.</p><p>“Sorry, you looked like you were struggling.” The raven-haired boy said as he scratched the back of his head. </p><p>Jaemin placed the rest of his belonging down carefully before he spoke. “You gave me a fright is all but thank you.” </p><p>Jaemin rolled out his blanket and sat down crossed legged, about to enjoy his morning coffee but he couldn’t shake the awkward feeling of Renjun still sitting there and probably staring at him. “Why are you here by the way?” </p><p>Renjuns eye snapped towards the lake. “I should ask you that, this is usually my spot. I come here to swim when it's warm.” </p><p>Jaemin scoffed. “Swim? In the black lake? With the giant squid?”</p><p>“It’s actually quite friendly, you should try it sometime,” Renjun said as he jumped off the rock and stripped off his shirt. </p><p>“No thanks, I’ll just read my book.”</p><p>Renjun jumped into the lake with a splash. Jaemin watched as he waded around in the water then he felt himself tense when he saw one of the squid's tentacles peek out of the murky water. </p><p>Renjun swam towards it and the large tentacle wrapped around his waist and pulled him under the water. Jaemin’s instincts took over and the next thing he knew, he was jumping into the lake, clothes and all, to save Renjun from the giant squid. </p><p>Once he was in the murky water he looked frantically for the other boy. Renjun’s head emerged and he started giggling. “It was just playing with me.”</p><p>Jaemin cursed at him and began to swim back to the shore. </p><p>“Wait! Come say hello, I promise it won’t hurt you.” </p><p>Jaemin rolled his eyes but turned around and swam back to the squid. Renjun showed him how to gently pat the creature.</p><p>They stayed in the water for a while, swimming and playing a few games together. It was the first time since first year that Jaemin hadn’t felt like Renjun hated him. </p><p>Once Jaemin’s lips started turning blue from the cold, he and Renjun left the lake and sat on his blanket. The beaming sun drying them off.</p><p>After a while of small conversations, Jaemin felt his brash Gryffindor take over and he asked. “Why do you always glare at me like you hate me?”</p><p>“I-“ Renjun took in a sharp breath, his cheeks quickly turning pink. “I don’t hate you… I actually like looking at you. I think… I think I might actually like you.” </p><p>Jaemin paused. </p><p>He knew that he had feelings for the Slytherin as well but he had repressed them because he thought that he would never have a chance.</p><p>Jaemin looked at him dead in the eye. “I think… I might like you too.” </p><p>“Do you want to try go out sometime? I mean, we could go somewhere in Hogsmeade together next weekend.” Jaemin still felt a little unsure, this all felt too weird, the boy who he had repressed his feeling for, actually liked him back.</p><p>“That would be nice.”</p><p>They sat there for another little while until they deemed themselves dry enough to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. </p><p>They entered the Great Hall, side by side, and walked over to where Jeno and Donghyuck were sitting together at the Gryffindor table. </p><p>“Did you two finally figure it out?” Jeno asked as they sat opposite the couple. </p><p>“I think so,” Renjun said quietly and he pulled a plate of eggs towards himself.</p><p>Hyuck jumped up in victory and shouted to his boyfriend. “You owe me 5 Galleons!” </p><p>Jaemin and Renjun burst into a fit of comfortable laughter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had so much fun writing this!</p><p>Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>